Printers often include multiple output trays each capable of receiving a printed job. This can present a problem to a user who wishes to retrieve their job from the printer. For example, in some situations a user may not know which output tray has received his/her job. Furthermore, the printer may presently be holding multiple jobs in other output trays that belong to different users. In such a situation, it can be difficult for a user to locate his/her job in part because the user must differentiate his/her job from the other jobs.
Additionally, a user may send a job to a printer that exceeds the capacity of the printer's output tray to receive it. This can present a problem to the user, as he/she may not know when to walk over to the printer to remove printed media from the output tray in order to allow the rest of his/her job to print.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way for a user to identify the printer output tray that has received his/her print job. Furthermore, there is a need for an improved way to indicate to a user when his/her print job is about to exceed the capacity of the output tray receiving it.